Abstracción Mágica
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Ginny Weasley ha sido secuestrada al nacer, no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó y ahora vive con una familia Muggle. Cómo será para ella saber que es una bruja? Y si no puede decirlo? ella se verá envuelta en muchas complicaciones.
1. Prefacio

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>ABSTRACCIÓN MÁGICA<strong>

PREFACIO

**10 años y 6 meses atrás…**

Una familia de pelirrojos paseaba por las calles Muggles de Londres, Inglaterra; atrayendo la atención todas aquellas personas atareadas por sus últimas compras navideñas. Era víspera de Noche Buena y como todos los años los Weasley salían a pasear por las calles de Londres, además que para el Sr. Weasley los Muggles eran seres fascinantes, divertidos y creativos. Era inevitable no señalar alguno, sonreír torpemente y decir al aire algunos datos curiosos_: __«__¿Sabían que ellos usan electricidad?__» «¿Qué demonios es electricidad? –preguntaba uno de los muchos otros pelirrojos.» «¡Oh, una maravilla! Se inventó por un tal Thomas E… no sé qué, pero les aseguro que fue un tipo de lo más genial… ¡Oh, Molly mira! ¡Están hablando con cajitas de plástico! !Mira ese otro, está comprando con una tarjeta! Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa –La sra. Weasley echaba una ligera risilla para después encogerse de hombros.»._

Esa mañana, la Señora Weasley cargaba con una pequeña en brazos, mientras que él Señor Weasley traía a otro pelirrojo un año mayor que aquella pelirroja. Era la primera vez que la paseaban por el Londres Muggle, y no es por nada pero aquella bebe era de lo más hermosa, linda y tierna. Tenía unos asombrosos ojos marrones, grandes y largas pestañas; su rostro estaba cubierto por pecas, específicamente por la nariz; sus mejillas eran sonrojadas, un típico gesto de la familia y más cuando se envolvían en una situación bochornosa o embarazosa. Era la primera niña Weasley desde hace muchas generaciones atrás, era un orgullo. Eran siente hermanos, dos gemelos incluidos, de lo más traviesos e desastrosos.

Mientras tanto, la familia descansaba en un parque después de una larga caminata por el centro. Los señores Weasley miraban y cuidaban de sus hijos mientras ellos jugaban. El pequeño Ronald yacían en la piernas del padre, Los gemelos jugaban con un felino como si se tratase de una pelota —claro que la señora Weasley los reprendió—, Charlie y Bill checaban las nuevas cosas adquiridas en las tiendas, Percy leía un libro enseguida de su hermana menor la cual se entretenía con los cordones del zapato del pelirrojo.

— ¡Vamos, por favor mamá! —rebatía el mayor una vez aburrido de observar las compras y de jugar con Bill.

— Ya te dije que no Charlie —la mujer resopló por milésima vez para poner sus manos en sus caderas, un característico gesto de ella.

— ¡Nunca he probado el helado!

— ¡Y seguirás sin hacerlo! ¡Por Merlín estamos en diciembre! ¿Quieres pescar un resfriado? ¡Arthur dile algo! —como siempre, ella buscaba apoyo de su marido el cual se veía obligado apoyarla aunque la decisión no le gustara. Pero Merlín es que la señora Weasley enfadada era terrible.

— Tu madre tiene razón, Charlie…

— ¡Pero mamá, tú sabes _medi-magia_! —replicó Bill.

— ¡He dicho que no!

— ¿Y si… lo pedimos caliente? —dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa. Su madre le envió una severa mirada— ¿Papá?

— Bueno Molly… Así no les haría da… —ella le frunció el ceño totalmente airada— ño…

— ¿Por favor?

— ¡Nosotros también queremos! —se apresuraron a decir los gemelos una vez viendo que los padres comenzaban a ceder. Aquel animal aprovechó su libertad para escapar.

— ¿Y quién se supone que cuidará de las compras? —dijo ella haciendo un último intento.

— Percy pude hacerlo, es el más responsable —dijo Bill. Percy cambió de pagina al libro sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que hablaban.

— ¿Y Ginny, Ron, los gemelos? —pero la respuesta era obvia. Percy lo haría.

Entonces pasó. Dejaron al pequeño Percy al cuidado de aquellos niños y las compras navideñas. El pelirrojo no atendía a nada, estaba tan sumiso en la lectura que no notó los acontecimientos. No hiso caso cuando uno de los pequeños golpeó a Ron, no hizo caso al llanto de éste, no atendió muchas cosas, ni siquiera cuando sus padres se alejaron con sus hermanos en busca de una heladería y lo cierto es que pasaron muchas cosas en esos 30 minutos que los dejaron, fueron los 30 minutos que marcaron a los Weasley de por vida, que quitaron la inocencia de un niño con la culpabilidad, las lágrimas de una madre desconsolada, los tristes rostros de unos pelirrojos, fue el día que Ginebra Molly Weasley Prewett desapareció.

**N/A:** _Sí, sí sí! Estoy emocionada con éste fic. Se que el Prafacio puede parecerte aburrido pero los siguientes cápitulos no lo serán. Como te habrás dado cuenta alguien ha secuestrado a Ginny, lo hicieron meintras que Percy leía su libro, pero es que tenía cinco años, los gemelos 3, Ron uno y Ginny cuatro meses. Espero que te enganche esta historia porque contaré como es la vida de Ginny cambió de una mágica a una muggle y de muggle a mágica. Habrán muchas cosas. Trataré de meterle más engaché a la escritura._

_Como el título lo dice: Abstracción Mágica, es lo que siente Ginny, más tarde te entarás como fue para ella el saber que era una bruja y lidiar como unos padres Muggles._


	2. Virginia

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong>ABSTRACCIÓN MÁGICA<strong>

**Capítulo 1. Virginia.**

**Junio 1991. Londres, Inglaterra.**

El ruido de los cantaros de lluvia llenaba la habitación de un silencio mortal. No había nada más que hiciera participe en esta acción, tal vez el insistente _Tic-tac _de reloj de madera que colgaba en su habitación. Una pelirroja suspiró con aburrimiento, tomó el libro más cercano, en su mesita de noche, y se lo echó a la cara mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Desde la mañana no había parado de llover y prácticamente toda la semana igual. El reportero de _UK Weather_, había reportado chubascos por toda la región con una mínima probabilidad de tormentas eléctricas. Ella odiaba aquellos días, que para su mala suerte, tomaban casi todo el año. Ahora, tenía que conformarse con leer libros, mirar esos aburridos programas de televisión o ayudar a su madre a hornear pasteles ¿Por qué no podía mejorar el clima? Son vacaciones, lo último que quería hacer era pasarse todo el día encerrada en casa sin poder nada más.

Porque ni de broma sus padres la dejarían mojarse en la lluvia. La _sobreprotegían_ demasiado, y eso, la irritaba. Ella veía como los padres de sus amigos los dejaban ir al cine, subirse a los autobuses y andar por el centro solos, por otro lado, los suyos la acompañaban a cualquier lado, incluyendo ir al parque, entre otros. A veces deseaba que sus padres fueran más relajados o tener un hermano mayor que pudiera cuidarla sin tener que estar custodiada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero es hija única, la única hija de matrimonio de sus padres. Esto la hacía sentirse solitaria.

Hace poco, sin poder resistirse, preguntó a sus padres el porqué no podía tener un hermanito, a lo que ellos contestaron: "_Fuiste una bendición. Tu madre no puede tener hijos, y cuando tu apareciste en nuestro camino, fue más que un milagro_" después, su padre la abrazó como tantas veces lo había hecho y la besó en la frente de aquella manera que la hizo sentir segura, que nadie podría brindarle la misma protección que él. Su madre pasó sus delgados dedos sobre su cabellera rojiza, una y otra vez. _"Te amamos"_ respondieron ambos.

Ella fue adoptada a los pocos meses de haber nacido, conforme fue creciendo comenzó a tener preguntas como cualquier niño de su edad, _¿Por qué su cabello era pelirrojo y no castaño como el de sus padres?_ _¿Por qué tenía pecas si tampoco las tenían sus padres? ¿Por qué no se parecía a ninguno de ellos? ¿Por qué no hay ninguna fotografía suya de cuando era recién nacida o del hospital o las huellas de sus pies? _Cosa que, por supuesto, no había sido pasada desapercibida por sus padres, tenían que decirle la verdad algún día, y más sabiendo que su hija no era despistada, una niña muy inteligente, la mejor de su clase según decían sus maestros.

El día que preguntó, sus padres se mostraron nerviosos, intercambiaron miradas y luego de unos minutos en silencio decidieron decirle la verdad. Ella fue compresiva y lo entendió a la perfección, por esa razón sus padres la sobreprotegían, porque tenía miedo de que su única hija pudiera pasarle algo. Si bien, ya casi tenía 11 años, iba a entrar a la secundaría, ya podía considerarse una niña mayor.

¿Y por qué no adoptaban a un hermanito? Bueno, esa pregunta tampoco se le había escapado, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella lo era, sus padres no querían pasar por las mismas dificultades que experimentaron al principio, cuando adoptaron a Virginia. Era lógico que la niña no se hallara con su nueva madre, eran brazos desconocidos, su voz era diferente, fuera de ese tono por el cual había estado acostumbrada nueve meses, y el ambiente silencioso y tranquilo que ahora la rodeaba no se le podía comparar con los escándalos y berreos que pasó los primeros cuatro meses de su vida. Adoptar un nuevo niño significaba tener que ganarse su confianza y consientes que cada niño tiene una reacción disímil, unos podían abrirse con más facilidad en un ambiente familiar, mientras que otros podrían sentirse intimidados y tardarían meses o quizás años para sentirse cómodos.

Virginia había tardado bastante tiempo, lo suficiente como para que pudiera familiarizarse con sus nuevos padres. Ahora se mantenían unidos, el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

No obstante, sus padres no tenían la menor idea de que no habían adoptado a cualquier niña, la niña que tenía es especial, porque llegaría a hacer cosas que no cualquier humano podría, y no hablo de ridículos trucos como doblar la lengua o mover las orejas, sino de _magia. _

— ¡Virginia! —escuchó el llamado de su madre. Enseguida, quitó el libro de su rostro, se puso los zapatos y salió de su habitación a toda prisa. Algo podría encontrar de distracción.

Bajó los escalones con prisa y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde sus padres se encontraban. Su madre, una mujer de cabello castaño, ondulado a la altura de los hombros, guardaba sus pertenecías en su bolso, mientras que su padre, igual castaño y de gran altura, tomaba los abrigos del perchero. Lo ojos de la niña se iluminaron como dos luceros.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó llena de curiosidad.

— Vamos a salir a la feria. Parece ser que la lluvia se ha calmado —Virginia sonrió y tenuemente echó un vistazo a la ventana, ahora sólo caían pequeñas gotitas de agua, apenas perceptibles.

Sin dudarlo, tomó el abrigo que su padre le extendía.

…

La feria era una de las tantas cosas que más disfrutaba, una vez al mes, tenían por tradición visitarla, lo que significaba, poder comer lo que quisiera, subirse a todas las atracciones y tener la oportunidad de ganarse premios. Lo primero que hizo Virginia fue ir a los juegos mecánicos y después de haber probado la gran mayoría se fue a los puestos.

El primero que trató, era sobre lanzar un aros a las boquillas de las botellas de vidrio, pero siempre lucía imposible hacer que el aro embonara en cualquiera de ellas, esto la hacía desesperar. Su padre sonreía y le pedía que tuviera paciencia y se concentrara. Más no funcionaba.

Luego de un tercer intento en vano, se fue a otro puesto. Este parecía más sencillo, solamente tenía que encestar las pelotas de basquetbol, y entre más puntos obtuviera mayor sería el premio.

Ese día, no contó con que las cosas cambiaran y la dejarían marcada de por vida. Simplemente deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder encestarlas todas, que ninguna fallara, pues había visto un oso de felpa, de esos grandes que únicamente puedes ganar haciendo bastantes puntos, cosa totalmente imposible para una niña de 10 años.

Ella lo deseaba, jamás en su vida se había ganado un premio tan grande, así que lo intentaría, y lo obtendría.

Virginia tomó la pelota, se posicionó frente a la canasta y luego de estar repitiéndose mentalmente cuanto quería el premio, lazó la pelota y… encestó. Ella juraría que fue como si alguna fuerza atrajera la pelota, como un imán al metal. Escuchó a su padre felicitarla y los siguientes tiros ocurrieron _exactamente_ igual.

Ella se había ganado el premio… pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo raro había pasado… ella no podría haber encestado así de bien… simplemente no era posible…

…

Al regresar a casa, sentía que algo no estaba bien con ella, era parecido al sentimiento de culpabilidad, ¿Se sentía _culpable_ por haber encestado todas las canastas? Sonaba ridículo pero sí, algo le decía que ella no había sido quien las encestó, ¿Quién podría creerle? Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de ello.

Lo dejaría pasar… no había razón alguna para pensar que ella hizo trampa, sólo deseó querer algo con tantas fuerzas, eso es todo, y lo obtuvo. No había nada de malo en ello. Se había esforzado por algo, ¡Debería sentirse orgullosa!

Bajó del automóvil cargando con ella su premio, sus padres le sonrieron orgullosos y ella les devolvió la sonrisa. Por primera vez, se había ganado algo por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Subió las escaleras, la noche ya había caído y sin más, se fue a dormir temprano. La feria la había dejado realmente agotada.

Al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue bajar al desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa frente a sus padres esperando a que su madre terminara de freír el tocino y preparar los huevos. De pronto, el sonido de cientos de papeles deslizándose por la rejilla llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Virginia, por qué no vas por el correo? —Ella siempre iba por el, aunque nunca recibiera cartas. Con un leve asentimiento, se levantó de su asiento y con un trotar tan suave como el de una bailarina fue a recoger las cartas.

Se puso de rodillas tomando el bonche de cartas, observándolas una por una. Lo típico, cartas del banco, recibos de teléfono, luz, impuestos, nada fuera de los extraordinario hasta…

Dejó caer las cartas al piso, por suerte sus padres no se dieron cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor. Volvió a tomarlas, esta vez tomando especial atención a la última, esa que tenía papel diferente y con una pulcra caligrafía escrita en tinta esmeralda. Le recordó aquellas cartas que se enviaban en la edad media.

¿Era una broma, una broma de mal gusto, o qué? _¿Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_? ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Magia, hechicería? Abrió la boca formando una "O" perfecta, no sabía que se refería… después vio el destinatario… ¿Era para ella? Y sí lo era ¿Por qué venía dirigida hacia otra persona? Su nombre no era _Ginebra Molly Weasley_, no señor, su nombre es Virginia Jones… pero eso no fue lo único que la estremeció. Su rostro se había puesto tan pálido como la cal, ¿Cómo es que sabía su dirección? Más que nada, la ubicación de su habitación…

Ahora más que nunca estaba asustada. Guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y regresó a la mesa. No diría ni una palabra, la tomarían por demente, de por sí, ella misma comenzaba a pensar que había perdido el juicio. Tomó una bocanada de aire, después de terminar su desayuno, se había dicho, se desharía de la carta a como dé lugar. Debía ser una broma, de alguno de sus compañeros de clase, esa era la única explicación lógica que tenía, lo existía tal como la _Magia _y _Hechicería. _Eran sólo estupideces, sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera su dirección y ese _nombre_, dejaba mucho que decir.

**N/A:** _Esta fic va dedicado a_ Ale Diethel,_ a quien le debo un millón de disculpas por dejarla esperando más de 6 meses o tal vez un año el primer capitulo de esta historia. Así que disfrútalo, esto para para ti.  
><em>

_Hace un año se me vino la idea, Qué tal si Ginny fuera secuestrada y dada a adopción a una pareja de Muggles? Qué haría cuando el momento llegara y tuviera sus primeros dotes de magia? Pensé que sería interesante, algo muy real, el saber las dificultades que experimenta un niño muggle al recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Sería miedo, alegría, preocupación, enojo? Son diferentes reacciones. _

_Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo, tarde demasiado pero me había quedado sin inspiración alguna, gracias nuevamente a_ Ale Diethel,_ por ayudarme y darme flashes de inspiración, y sobre todo por insistirse en continuar! Porque tenía planeado borrarlo._

_Esta es la tercera vez que lo subo, al parecer no se guardaron mis correcciones, pero ya está._

_PD: Presten atención a las palabras en cursiva, algunas son claves. _

_Esto es todo, que tengan un buen día. Puede seguirme en Twitter sin quieren saber avances sobre mis otros proyectos. _


End file.
